Holiday Time
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: When Minako wakes up late for her holiday to the seaside, she thinks things can only get better. Needless to say that Lady Luck has decided to be very mean to the senshi of love. ReiMinako.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Holiday Time  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Chapter One

There's an earthquake… at least I'm pretty sure there's an earthquake as there's something vibrating next to my head. But then again… earthquakes don't play the song 'C'est la Vie', do they? Unless of couse it's a youma… damn youma, trust them to wake me up with another one of their schemes. But still, why 'C'est la Vie'? Well maybe they're using a decoy of me like Zoisite was a decoy Sailor Moon… you know, 'C'est la Vie', Sailor V? Man that thing with Zoisite was years ago, back when I first met the others: still, I've never seen a guy crossdress so well… makes me wonder if he was actually a guy.

I blearily open my eyes and realise: there is no earthquake, no youma, and it's my mobile that's going off and playing the song. Why is my mobile going off? I glance over at the clock: ergh, it's only half-eight. Hang on a minute, half-eight! I'm late for school already, shit!

I realise my phone's still ringing and pick it up; whoever it is they'd better have a good reason for calling and making me later than late for school! Before I even have the chance to speak, I hear Rei's voice on the end of the phone: she sounds mad.

"Minako, get your pretty little butt out of bed _now_!" she practically screams down the phone. "_You're going to be late_!"

"Yeah, I know that, school's already started," I snap back.

"School?" she asks, and then she laughs. "Sure, Minako-chan, but do you really want to go into school in the summer holidays? I never knew you liked it that much."

I blink, and then I realise; summer breaks starts today! Whoopee! Brilliant! Fantastic! Great! Wonderful! I feel like jumping up and down with joy: then I wonder why Rei's calling me so early. I ask her and get an exasperated sigh from the other end of the phone.

"You honestly don't remember?" she asks. "We're going on a trip to the seaside."

The seaside? _The seaside_! Holy shit!

"Okay, erm, Rei, I have to go _now_!"

"You forgot," she sighs again.

"No, but, yeah okay I did. Anyways, erm, well I erm… I got to go pack!"

"See you at the train station."

"Bye," I say and I slam the phone down. I spin around as fast as I can, grab my bag and start cramming things into it, regardless of what. I just need to get ready, and _fast_.

I'm out the door, no wait, I need to go put my shoes on: that's better! I'm out the door for good this time… and I manage to trip as soon as I'm out onto the sidewalk. Owiee! That hurts.

… why do I have a feeling everything's going to go wrong on this holiday?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

I should have known as soon as I woke up that today's just going to be one of those days. You know, the ones where everything imaginable – and half the things you couldn't – manages to go wrong. Wonderful days those, aren't they?

Anyways I'm at the train station now, finally, and I'm trying to find the others. I guess it's needless to say that I haven't got a cat's clue in Hawaii where they are. Like I said, today seems to have got off to a _wonderful_ start. I head towards the platforms, my ticket already on me – we bought them in reserve, so at least that can't go wrong.

Well the train doesn't leave for half an hour: may as well go and look round the station, buy a few magazines and some food for the trip up there. I walk into the nearest shop and browse around for a bit, just deciding to waste some time. I love wasting time, it's so fun to just browse around and do nothing, isn't it?

I've got what I wanted to buy – a few magazines and a heck of a lot of snack food, so I walk back out into the main bit of the station. I've still got ages left until the train comes in, so I go to sit down somewhere… then I hear someone calling my name.

"Minako!" I look round and see whether it is actually me that someone's calling too.

"Minako!" they call again. That voice seems familiar.

"_Minako_!" then I see who it is that's calling me. Rei's now standing right next to me and glaring darkly at me: I notice she's out of breath and wonder why she's been rushing around.

"Aino Minako where the _hell_ have you been!" she snaps, grabbing my hand and starting to drag me along with her.

"Why does it matter where I've been?" I ask. "We've got ages until we've got to go."

"No we haven't," came the reply, and Rei gives me one of those looks that almost convinced me she's a youma in disguise. "The train's going to leave in less than five minutes!"

I glance down at my watch. It says I've got half an hour until the train leaves. Hang on a minute: didn't it say that when I first arrived at the station? I check again and see that the hands aren't moving.

"My watch is broken!"

"No shit sherlock," Rei mutters as we run out onto the platform. "Oh Kami-sama, the train's about to leave!"

She jumps onto the train next to us and pulls me on after her, just as the doors pull shut. We're on! Still… first I wake up really late and then I nearly miss the train: is everything on this holiday going to go wrong?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three 

Okay, so now I'm finally on the train and we're sitting facing eachother. Usagi, Rei and I are on this side, Mako, Ami and chair full of food/magazines on the other. To be honest I don't like it on this train: it's so cramped that we've got hardly any leg-room and the seats are completely upright and feel like they've been made out of rocks or iron or some other _extremely uncomfertable _material. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I've managed to sit on some gum already. Whoopee.

Mako's engrossed in a video game, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates. The music from it is beginning to get on my nerves. Rei's leaning on the wall of the train and staring absentmindedly out of the window. Usagi is, as predicted, staring out of the window. Ami's reading a book: I look closer at it and realise it's a manga. Hang on a minute, a _manga_? Since when has Ami-chan been into manga? I ask her and she looks up and smiles slightly.

"Well Mako-chan got me into it recently," Ami smiles.

"You two _have _been spending more time together lately, haven't you?" I say. "Or is it just me?"

Hang on a minute, why is Ami blushing? And Mako for that matter… Hang on a minute, Mako and Ami? How did I not guess sooner?

"So, I guess we've been found out, huh Ames," Mako chuckles, putting her games console back in her bag. "We were gonna tell you soon – probably sometime on this holiday actually, but I guess there's no need to now."

"How long have you two been together?" I ask.

"Since just after you and Rei got together," came Mako's reply.

Okay, how did it take me so long to figure that one out? I'm supposed to be the goddess of love for goodness sake, and it's taken me _months _to figure it out. Jeesh, some goddess of love _I _am: though I doubt Rei would agree, but let's not get onto that…

The train swerves round a corner and I, lucky me, end up with Usagi's cola all over me. Well there goes my new skirt: brilliant.

"Hey guys, the train's stopping," Usagi says. "Do you think we've broken down?"

"No," Rei replies. "We're stopping because we're here."

We get off the train and walk onto the platform. I take one look at the place and groan; please tell me Rei was wrong; this _can't be_ the right place… can it?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

It's raining. It's August, we're on our summer holiday and it's _raining_. Talk about sod's law. Oh yeah, and it turns out Rei was right; we are at the right place, it's just nothing like any of us expected. In fact the entire seaside place is a dump: let's just hope the house we've rented is better when we get to in. correction, _if_ we get to it.

Yes, we're lost. We're completely and utterly bloody _lost_. That, my friends, is why you should _never put Usagi in charge of finding our way to anywhere_. Well now Ami's sheltering under a tree with the map and attempting to find our way out of the maze we've lost ourselves in.

"We've been going round in circles," Mako griped, "I _know _we've been here before."  
"I don't wanna be _lost_," Usgai whinged. "I wanna get to the hotel and have some more food to eat and somewhere to rest and then have fun and…"

Rei clamped her hand over Usagi's mouth. Even though Usagi was far less of a crybaby than she used to be, she was still amazingly immature at times – especially considering what she's been through. Makes me wonder if it's all an act really… I wouldn't be suprised.

"Well," Ami speaks at least and folds away the map. "We've been wandering round in circles for the past hour."

"I _knew _it!" Mako exclaims. "Now how do we get there?"

"If we continue straight ahead that way," Ami points over to the left, "then we'll get there soon enough."

"Great," Rei says. "The sooner we get there the better."

We contine on through the rain, following Ami's league, for what seems like hours… and hours… and _hours_… and…

"Hey," I exclaim. "What's that up there?"

There's a house standing on the edge of the cliff, towering over us. It looks old and decayed, the shutters on the windows practically threatening to fall off their hinges.

"That," Rei says as we start to walk towards it, "is our home for the next week."

"Oh right." Hang on a minute… "_What?_ We're not staying _there_?"

I continue running after Rei, then I slip and get a faceful of mud. Please tell me things can't get any worse!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five 

This is a nightmare, a complete and utter total nightmare! Well okay, maybe not a _complete _nightmare, but still it's not good. This place is really creepy on the outside, but the inside is OK. At least my room is nice and big, I think as I turn on the TV and peel off my mud-rain-and-juice-soaked clothes, throw them into a corner – I'll take them down to be washed later – and unpack my bag.

Okay I know I was in a rush this morning but this is bloody riddiculous: why are all my winter clothes in my bag, I can't have forgotten to pack any of my summer clothes, can I? Well by the looks of this I have. I groan: my only summer clothes need to go in the wash now, and even if it is raining it's still boiling hot, and there's no way I'm wearing my winter stuff now. I guess there's only one thing to do. I grab my dressing gown from my bag, slip in on and walk down the hallway towards Rei's room.

The door's open so I don't need to knock: besides she's seen me now anyway.

"Minako, why are you wandering around the halls in your dressing gown?" Rei asks.

"Erm… well I kind of got my outfit dirty earlier and…"

"I know that," Rei replies. "I'd have have to be blind to miss the amount of mud your shirt was covered in, but what's this got to do with you wandering around in your dressing gown?"

"I kind of need to borrow some clothes," I say, laughing.

"Haven't you got any of your own clothes?"

"I packed all my winter stuff by accident…"

Rei snerks at me incredulously and mutters, "You really are a complete ditz sometimes, you know that don't you?"

She reaches into her bag and thrusts some random clothes at me.

"Thanks," I smile and I hurry off back to my own room leaving Rei with a look of utter exasperation on her face. Well I guess I can be kinda dumb sometimes… ehehe.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six 

This holiday is just fantastic, really it is. First off we get lost, then I end up having packed hardly any decent clothes, and now I can't sleep. The bed's full of lumps and it feels like there's someone sticking rusty nails into me. Add to that the fact that I'm on my own in this room and there's no light in here…

I jump slightly when I feel something move past me and feel my eyes growing as wide as saucers. Okay I hope I'm imagining things now, I really do, because I just saw a pair of shining red eyes over there in the corner. Shit shit shit shit _shit_! Okay it's suddenly gone really, really cold in here. I pull the blankets closer around me and almost scream when I feel something breathing down my neck, its breath warm against the freezing air.

I give up. I dive straight under my blankets and close my eyes tight. There's no such thing as gohsts, there's no such thing as gohsts… sure there are such things as the spawn of Chaos, evil mnions and monsters who have no brains, but there's _no such thing as gohsts_. Not that I'm scared of them or anything…

I feel something else rustle but keep my eyes closed: it's all a dream, just a bad dream, that's all. No such thing as gohsts, gohsts do not exist, gohsts _do not exist_.

Well at least one thing's for certain; I'm not going to get an ounce of sleep tonight, am I?


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven 

As predicted I hardly got any sleep last night, which was just fantastic. Well at least today's started off well; first of all it's stopped raining. In fact the ground's dried out so well that it's almost as though it never rained in the first place, how weird is that? Not that it's a bad thing. Also, amazingly, I'd packed my bikini even though I'd not put in any summer clothes, so I can still go swimming. Brilliant!

We're at the beach now and I feel so excited that I can almost forget how little sleep I had last night. Call me a kid if you want but it's true. The sand is white, the sea is blue and last night's rainclouds have disappeared completely – and we have our own private beach!

I've put my towl down under the parasol we found in the house and I have my hair loosly tied back, so I'm ready to have some fun! I leg it across the beach and run straight into the sea. Ack! Cold, cold, cold! Freezing cold… still it's pretty refreshing; I can't deny that. It doesn't take me long to get used to cold sea, and soon I was frolicking about with Usagi, who's acting even more childlike than me. I can just imagine what Luna would say if she were here, but heck we're still in high school, we can act like kids if we want to, can't we?

I step backwards just as Usagi is about to splash me… and step on something. Something that doesn't seem to have appreciated being stepped on: that something pincers the back of my leg and I jump; it hurt. I look down and see a crab… but not just one crab, a whole bunch of them, and they're all giving me this _look_. At once the crabs advance towards me and my eyes grow wide; I don't want pincer-marks all over me on the first full day of my holiday here, no thank you! I run as fast as I can out of the water, the crabs following quickly behind me. They stop and the water's edge and then go back, but I don't dare get back in: not yet anyway.

Mako's laughing hysterically like it's the funniest thing she's ever seen. I personally don't think it's funny at all. I leave against Rei, still pouting, and decide just to sunbathe for a while.

* * *

Okay, sunbathing session over for now. I'm bored and so is Mako, so we've decided to play volleyball. We've drawn a few lines in the sand but we don't have a net or anything. It doesn't matter; we just need something to do. It goes fine for a few minutes – I'm beating her, as predicted – when the ball comes sailing nod towards me but on a straight collision course with my face. I feel the impact of the ball and the heat of the sand on my back then everything goes black.

* * *

I groggily open my eyes and look around; where am I? Then it all comes back to me; I'm on the beach, on holday with Rei, Mako, Ami and Usagi. The last thing I remember is being hit in the head by a volleyball, which is lying innocently next to me on the sand, gleaming in the sunshine as if to laugh at me. Then I realise Ami's sitting next to me and I'm lying on a beach towl under the sun-umbrella: how did I get here? 

"Ami, did that thing give me concussion when it knocked me out?" I ask.

"No, but I'm glad you remembered the right word this time."

This time? Huh?

"But what happened if I didn't get knocked out? I blacked out, I know I did!"

"No, Minako, you somehow managed to fall asleep when you got knocked over."

How in the world did _that_ happen?

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes, Rei and Mako had to carry you over here so you wouldn't burn in the sun," comes the reply. "Still you must be completely exhausted. How much sleep did you get last night."

"Not much," I reply, but I'm not about to tell Ami about the shadow-demony-gohsty-thingies I'm sure I saw.

"Just stay here and get some rest," Ami smiles. "You can work on your tan while you're at it, ne?"

I nod, Ami's right, I should rest. Still something keeps bothering me; I'm sure that incident with the volleyball happened before somewhere or other, I just can't remember where…


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight 

This isn't fun. This _isn't fun at all_. I'm thankful I got a bit of sleep on the beach today, because yet again it's proving completely impossible for me to go to sleep. It's freezing cold in here but I'm boiling hot, so that's not helping: maybe I've caught a fever? I wouldn't be surprised somehow…

I sigh, get up and open the window. The night is quite breezy and cools me down a bit; it's a different type of cold to the room… a more natural one. I shudder and push all thoughts of ghosts out of my mind; gohsts _do not exist_. Youma, the spawn of chaos and megalomaniac villans I can handle… but not ghosts. Thank God I haven't actually seen one yet.

I spot a faint green glow in the corner of my eye so I turn around, wondering what it might be. Okay of all the things I thought it would be I most certainly never expected to see the glowing green gohst of a policeman. I turn back to the window. Hang on a minute, _the glowing green gohst of a policeman_!

I turn on my heel, not bothering to check if the gohst is still there, and run as fast as I can out of my room and down the hallway to Rei's room. I slam the door behind me when I get there and she looks up at me groggily.

"Is there a fire?" she asks grumpily.

"No," I reply, "there's a…"

I don't get the chance to finish my reply before she interrupts me, "Then go away and let me sleep, Minako, before I _start_ a fire."

Ouch, whoever knew she was so bad at waking up?

"But Rei, there was a…"

"A _what_?" she snaps.

"There was a gohst in my room!"

Rei sighs and rolls her eyes, "Fine, enough of the excuses; just get into bed and stop lying."

So she thinks I'm lying about the gohst? Obviously so but it doesn't really matter so long as I don't have to stay on my own tonight.

"Thanks," I reply as I get into bed. Within minutes I feel myself dropping off, then…

Thump: I land on the floor with the blanket over me; I've been kicked out of bed! Jeez, whoever knew Rei fidgeted so much in her sleep. Guess I'm on the floor tonight then…


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

The next morning Rei and I wake up earlier and go down for breakfast with the others. Ami and Mako are already there – needless to say that Usagi's still asleep; I don't think she even knows what 'morning' is to be honest.

"Did you sleep better last night?" Ami asks me. I'm about to reply but Mako interrupts me.

"Don't worry, Ames, I'm sure Rei helped her sleep better last night."

Rei shoots her a look that would have killed a normal person about ten times over: but Mako isn't a normal person so she just laughs it off. I swear she must be the only person in the world who's immune to Rei's killer glares…

"What makes you say that," Rei says icily.

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Mako replies. "Besides, we all heard Minako running into your room last night."

"She told me she saw a ghost and insisted on sleeping in my room," Rei rolls her eyes.

"A gohst," Mako snorts.

"I _did_ though!" I complain. Great, none of them believe me.

"Right, Minako, what did this ghost look like?" Mako asks.

"It was glowing bright green… and it was dressed like a policeman."

Of course that only succeeds in setting them off laughing; even Ami is laughing somewhat. I glare at them to no avial.

"Minako, are you sure that volleyball didn't hit you too hard?" Ami asks seriosuly.

I glower at her; great, now they all think I'm nuts. The thing is that I _know_ that I'm _not_; _that ghost was real, damnit_!

"Fine, if none of you are going to listen to me," I humph and turn on my heel.

"Minako watch out for the… door." Ami's warning comes too late, as I have already slammed straight into the glass doors that lead out onto the garden. I feel tears spring into my eyes; that hurt! Today has started so well: first I get told I'm nuts and then I walk into a glass door and nearly break my nose.

Wonderful, just wonderful…


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten 

I ended up sleeping in Rei's room – and getting kicked out of bed again last night. Still I know I got more sleep than I would have if I'd stayed in my own room. Today was pretty uneventful actually; I'm starting to think that my bad luck may finally have run out. We're sitting down for dinner now and everything's fine. Hang on a minute, ice creams aren't supposed to float on their own, are they?

I can see the others staring wide-eyed at the floating ice creams. Ami turns to me with an amazed look on her face.

"Minako was right; this place is haunted."

I grin smugly and am about to say something in reply when I find myself having to dodge an ice cream that flies at me. I look up and see that the others are being attacked my floating ice creams too.

Rei's got her demon banishing card things out and seems to be chucking them randomly at the icecreams.

"Why isn't this working!" she yells as her infamous temper begins to flare up.

"Maybe it isn't a gohst or spirit?" Mako suggests. I look up, amazed; did she just say something logical? Rei and Ami are still dodging the icecreams, as am I, but Usagi's just standing there with one of the ice creams clutched in her hand. I don't _believe _her; she's _eating_ at a time like this!

"Usagi!" Rei bellows. "Move your butt and _help_!"

Usagi looks up from her food, tears sprining into her eyes, "but it's so nice…"

"**_USAGI_**!"

Uh-oh, Rei's lost it.

"We have a crazed spirit to exorcise here and you're not helping one bit!" she snaps.

"How do you exercise a spirit?" I ask. "Do you use it to power your gym or something?"

"Ex_or_cise not ex_er_cise," Ami says in reply and I see that she, Ami and Mako have sweatdrops on their heads. Oops…

"Hey!" calls a strangely familiar voice. "I am _not_ a spirit _or_ a demon for your information!"

I look up; oh no, I can't _believe_ this…


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter eleven 

I look up; oh no, I can't _believe_ this… It's not a ghost or demon or spirit or whatever floating up by the ceiling. It's a youma with a very annoyed look on its face: the same youma we got rid of on the snow day: the only difference is that it's not covered in snow-like stuff now; it's reptilian but still bright blue and with even brighter blue, carrot-like teeth, but I'm certain it's the same one. But how did it come back?

"Mwahaha, I bet you thought you'd gotten rid of me, didn't you, Sailor brats?" it grins at us. "I'm easier than that to get rid of!"

"You mean 'it's not that easy to get rid of me'," Ami corrects it.

"Ah, yes, thank you," it realises what it's just said, coughs and says, "I mean… how dare you correct me you puny mortal!"

Rei rolls her eyes and I think we've all got sweatdrops on our heads by this point. How can a youma, a creature supposedly born from the darkness itself, be so bloody thick? I mean even _I _could make a better villan than that, jeez.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asks. "Have they run out of decent villans?"

The youma pouts – yes, I know, a pouting youma! I never would have seen _that one_ coming.

"I am a decent villan," it mutters. "And I'll beat you this time, I know I will!"

"But we know how to defeat you," Ami points out.

"But do you see any snow?"

Oh shize…

"And I can maipulate something else now to," it grins at us as though proud to be showing off its new powers. "I can maipulate ice cream."

With that the icecreams continue to fly round the room… and Usagi ends up floating with them.

"Aiiiiie!" Usagi screams. "What's going on? Put me down!"

"Why's Usagi flying round the room?" Mako asks.

"Simple, she's the only one who's eaten ice cream lately. Her body still hasn't digested it so the youma can use the ice cream inside her to control her," Ami explains in a very matter-of-fact voice; man, it seems like we just asked her to explain a maths problem to us, not why Usagi's floating up near the ceiling and being attacked by ice cream.

"You'll never stop me now!" the youma laughs. "Mwahahahah!" it chokes. "Okay, never do that with gum in your mouth," it laughs, sweatdropping. "Now where was I?"

Then a vortex appears in the sky and the youma goes a paler shade of blue and its eyes grow wide. What's going on?


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**(A.N Only one more chapter left after this, hope you like it.)**_

Chapter twelve

Then a vortex appears in the sky and the youma goes a paler shade of blue and its eyes grow wide. What's going on? No, seriosuly, _what is going on_? After all, what are youma scared of other than more powerful youma? Well judging by how weak this one was I don't think we have much to worry about but still…

"What in the name of Chaos are you _doing_?" a shrill voice screeches through the air and as the second youma appears. It looks similar to the first youma, only perhaps a bit older. The first youma's eyes are still like saucers as it gulps.

"Erm, hello, mother… what a, er, lovely surprise," it stutters.

The youma's mother narrows her eyes.

"Don't you 'hello mother' me!" she snaps. "You're supposed to be grounded!"

"How am I going to conquer the world if I'm grounded," the youma replies, a definite sulky edge to its voice.

"I don't care; you've got to 'conquer' the mess in your room before you even attemp to control anything else!"

"But…"

"But _what_?" she replies as she grabs the youma by its pointed ear, then turns to us and gives a glare that only Rei could possibly have matched. "I'm sorry he didn't cause you more trouble; I'm afraid he's been failing his world domination classes spectacularly."

"I don't want to dominte the world! I want to conquer it! You _know _that!"

"They're the same thing."

"Really? Ah…"

"And how do you expect to fight the dreaded Sailor Senshi if you can't even fight a bunch of normal human girls!"

But we are the Sailor Senshi… hang on a minute, we're not transformed: I think we may have just managed to escape something there. With that the two youma disappear through the vortex. I guess it's needless to say that we've all got swetdrops on our heads now; forget the snowball incident, that was even… well, weirder. And there was me thinking that that wasn't possible.

"Well maybe we can have a normal holiday after all now," I smile as I turn around… and slip on the ice cream that's now all over the floor. Ouch, I guess I spoke too soon…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thrteen 

Well after the incident with the youma and the ice cream, everything's going great: I didn't see any demons or ghosts last night and I've been able to relax on the beach all day so far without being chased out of the sea by crabs or getting hit on the head by a vollyball. Now the sun is setting and I'm alone on our private beach – the others have gone inside already. It's so beautiful here: I just wish Rei would come out with me; that would be perfect.

A breeze picks up and I shiver slightly; it's getting cold now, maybe I should go inside. Yeah, that's a good idea. I get up, wrap my towel around my shoulders and trudge back up to the house.

It's getting pretty cold now so I'm glad to be inside. I'm a little confused though: why are the lights off? Have the others gone out without telling me? If they have I'll bloody kill them when they get back. Well, not literally but it _is _tempting. I step inside and fumble round for the light: then I see something out of the corner of my eye: a familiar green glow. Hang on a minute, a green glow? I spin round fully and then I see it: it's the ghost! Holy shit this place really is haunted! I scream as the ghost comes towards me, then I hit the light switch.

I can see Ami, Mako and Usagi leaning against the wall, laughing, and the ghost… well the ghost is none other than…

"REI!" I yell. "What did you do that for? You scared the life out of me!"

Now they're all doubled up laughing.

"Sorry Minako, I couldn't resist," Rei chuckles.

I feel myself crying; they really did scare me. Jeez, I'm such a scardy cat: I'm worse than Artemis for goodness sake.

Rei hugs me, "it was a joke, Minako. There are no ghosts."

I pull away from her and smile: it's then that I realise the rest of this holiday really is going to be fun. Well as soon as I get this luminous green paint off of me that is…

End


End file.
